Campioni
).]] I Campioni sono i personaggi controllati dai player in League of Legends. Ogni campione possiede abilità e caratteristiche uniche. Lista dei campioni Al |pst2|date}}|dmy}} sono presenti ''' campioni, l'ultimo dei quali è | , |pst2|title}}}}. | || |pst2|title}}|| Il prossimo campione rilasciato sarà }}.| Il prossimo campione rilasciato sarà | , |pst2|title}}}}.}}}} )]] Caratteristiche dei Campioni I campioni sono organizzati in diverse categorie definite dai loro ruoli standard nel gioco e da tratti caratteristici. Aggiornamenti dei campioni Molti nuovi campioni sono aggiunti alla lista ogni anno, ma i vecchi sono spesso rivisitati per migliorare il loro gameplay e per rendere i loro modelli moderni. Storia Quando la League of Legends è stata istituita per prevenire ulteriori Guerre per le Rune su Valoran, gli evocatori neutrali hanno chiamato individui eccezionali, indicati come 'campioni', per combattere sui Campi della Giustizia al fine di risolvere le dispute. Questi campioni sono entrati a far parte della Lega delle Leggende per diversi motivi.Alcuni sono soldati che hanno giurato fedeltà a una nazione e combattono nel suo interesse. Alcuni sono famosi guerrieri che cercano di mettersi alla prova contro gli esseri più potenti di Valoran. Alcuni sono prigionieri della Lega, costretti ad eseguire gli ordini come punizione. Alcuni potrebbero persino essere strane creature provenienti da altri mondi, speranzose di portare stabilità o ulteriore discordia a Runeterra. Qualsiasi sia la ragione del campione, hanno guadagnato l'interesse della Lega delle Leggende (League of Legends). Per unirsi alla Lega, un potenziale campione, che ha dimostrato di possedere qualità straordinarie, deve recarsi all'Istituto di Guerra per sottoporsi ad un giudizio. Lì, un evocatore designato sonderà la loro mente al fine di determinare i motivi dell'individuo. In verità, le intenzioni del potenziale campione hanno poca influenza sulla decisione dell'accettazione o meno nella Lega. Lo scopo principale del giudizio è determinare se l'individuo è capace di esporre la propria mente all'evocatore, il che consentirebbe ai due di condividere i propri pensieri e agire come se fossero uno. Se il potenziale campione dovesse superare il loro giudizio, oltre a essere d'accordo con l'evocazione, sarebbe diventato un campione ufficiale della Lega. Sviluppo ).]] Riot Games Inc. sviluppa nuovi campioni per League of Legends, e ognuno di questi è progettato individualmente per avere abilità e caratteristiche uniche che i giocatori devono usare con saggezza. Alcuni campioni usano la forza bruta e il potere, altri la precisione mortale e l'astuzia, altri ancora la visione e la magia soprannaturali, ecc. Al lancio erano 40 i campioni presenti, altri sono stati rilasciati approssimativamente ogni 2 settimane per un po' di tempo. Circa 8-10 campioni sono in sviluppo in ogni momento. Ogni settimana c'è una rotazione gratuita di 10 campioni che divengono disponibili da giocare gratuitamente. Per coloro che hanno comprato l'Edizione da collezione, 20 campioni sono sbloccati automaticamente; altri 20 possono essere sbloccati comprando il Bundle Campioni attraverso il Client. I campioni possono essere sbloccato con le Essenze Blu o i Riot Points nel Negozio, o con le Essenze Blu attraverso la sezione dedicata ai Premi Hextech. Retrospettiva By '''NeeksNaman League of Legends Champions Retrospective Nel corso degli anni tra , , , e , la lega delle leggende ha visto l'introduzione di numerosi pazzi, non convenzionali e decisamente pessimi personaggi. ''Creare campioni avvincenti è la nostra passione, e una grande quantità di attenzione e impegno è dedicata alla progettazione di ognuno di essi. La tua passione alimenta la nostra, e impariamo molto dalle discussioni sul forum e dalle accese battaglie sui Campi di Giustizia. In questa retrospettiva, i nostri co-fondatori, Brandon 'Ryze' Beck e Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill si uniscono ad alcuni dei Rioters che sono dietro i campioni per darvi un assaggio della 'salsa segreta' che crea un campione di League of Legends. Dev Blog: Costruire una miglior biografia Durante l'evento di Bilgewater Maree Ardenti, potresti aver percepito che abbiamo preso l'opportunità per aggiornare la biografia dei campioni chiave presenti nella storia: , , e . (E se non lo avessi fatto, vai pure, ti aspettiamo!)Dev Blog: Costruire una miglior biografia Questa è stata una parte di un esperimento con un nuovo formato per fare biografie: metà biografia tradizionale, metà fiction. Volevamo davvero immergerci un po' più a fondo con quelle biografie - entrare nelle teste dei campioni e aggiungere ulteriori dettagli. Volevamo anche vedere cosa ne pensavate voi prima che avessimo continuato avanti ciecamente. L'impressione generale è stata davvero positiva, quindi ora stiamo cercando di iniziare a lavorare su una nuova biografia per tutti i nostri campioni esistenti, anche se ci vorrà del tempo! ;Biografie indietro con i tempi Alcune delle nostre più vecchie biografie cominciano a mostrare la loro età; stanno cominciando a diventare un po' scricchiolaneit lungo i bordi, e alcuni dei dettagli sono confusi. Quando erano state scritte per la prima volta, il mondo di Runeterra era un posto piuttosto diverso da quello che è adesso - il mondo e le sue civiltà iniziavano a farsi conoscere. Quelli erano gli anni formativi di Runeterra, quando stavamo ancora ottenendo le nostre teste in giro per il mondo, la storia e le persone che lo abitano. Il team fondatore (essenzialmente, il team che ha costruito il nostro mondo) ha fatto molto lavoro negli ultimi anni per avere una comprensione firte di Runeterra (dai un'occhiata qui: Foundations blog on Bilgewater per avere un'idea di ciò che fa il team). Proprio come le nostre immagini splash si sono evolute (leggi qui!), è tempo che le nostre biografie e sfondi dei personaggi facciano lo stesso. ;Riot plz non distruggere il mio amato campione Sappiamo che voi ragazzi amate i vostri campioni. Anche noi li amiamo! Quindi, qual è il nostro obiettivo con queste biografie aggiornate? Vogliamo rafforzare la tematica centrale dei campioni e approfondire ulteriormente le loro motivazioni, personalità e contesto. Per la maggior parte dei nostri campioni, ciò aggiunge semplicemente più profondità a ciò che è già presente, fino a tuffarsi in ciò che li guida. Le biografie sono inoltre una grande opportunità per aggiungere sfumature ai nostri campioni - un esempio mostrare cosa hanno fatto per diventare chi sono, piuttosto che limitarsi a dirlo, come nel classico mantra ‘mostra, non raccontare’. Ad esempio, potremmo dire, "Gangplank è il pirata più cattivo di tutti", ma è molto più efficace vedere le cose vili che hanno contribuito a forgiare la sua reputazione nera. Così, nella biografia di Gangplank, abbiamo arricchito questo concetto con le menzioni dei templi che ha saccheggiato in Ionia, dei villaggi Demaciani che ha raso al suolo e del periodo in cui ha rubato l'ammiraglia personale di Swain. Questi piccoli frammenti sono anche potenziali appigli per altre storie - qualcosa che altri Rioters (e giocatori) possono usare come scintilla per esplorare ulteriormente (ad esempio "Sai, Gangplank si intrufolava in Noxus e rubare la nave di Swain sarebbe una bella storia ... Hmmm ..."). Mentre lavoriamo per espandere le nostre biografie, la cosa più importante è che siamo fedeli alla caratteristica principale per la quale i giocatori amano quel particolare campione. ;Quale sarà il prossimo? Dopo essere atterrato su uno stile di biografie di cui eravamo abbastanza felici, la prossima domanda dopo Bilgewater era quali campioni affrontare successivamente. A lungo termine, stiamo pianificando di rifare le biografie per tutti i nostri campioni esistenti, ma non è un compito da poco: abbiamo oltre 125 campioni, dopo tutto. Portarli tutti al livello che vogliamo non succederà durante la notte. Quindi, abbiamo iniziato a pensare a quali campioni avremmo voluto fare dopo. Il che ci porta a ... ;The Harrowing Una delle cose che tutti volevamo sapere dopo Maree Ardenti: La resa dei conti è stato quello che è successo dopo. Mentre quella storia era incentrata su TF e Graves (e stiamo cercando di esplorare presto la loro prossima avventura ...), una delle cose che volevamo davvero vedere era cosa sarebbe successo se gli Harrowing fossero rotolati in Bilgewater mentre la città portuale stava ancora disperandosi a seguito dello sconvolgimento di Gangplank. Uno degli sceneggiatori, Graham "Dinopawz" McNeill, raccolse la sfida e iniziò a mettere nero su bianco (ok, cifre sulla tastiera) per raccontare quella storia, Ombra e Fortuna, che riuscirai a leggere molto presto. E 'stato anche in questo periodo che il team si stava immergendo nella storia delle Isole dell'ombra, esplorando i tragici eventi che hanno portato alla sua formazione. Molti dei principali campioni delle Isole dell'ombra erano presenti in questa storia e, dato che alcuni di loro avrebbero fatto un'apparizione in Ombra e Fortuna, sembrava la scelta più ovvia per affrontarli successivamente. Sfortunatamente, non siamo riusciti a raggiungere il campione delle Isole dell'ombra, ma torneremo dagli altri il prima possibile. ;Un nuovo modo di vedere le biografie dei campioni Oltre a lavorare sulla scrittura di nuove biografie, abbiamo anche esplorato come presentarle in un modo migliore. Volevamo una pagina che rendesse giustizia ai campioni e pensiamo di aver fatto un bel passo nella giusta direzione (che vedrai presto con le biografie aggiornate di Mordekaiser, Kalista, Hecarim, Thresh e Karthus! ). Ancora una volta, questo è un po' un esperimento, e ci piacerebbe sentire cosa ne pensate voi ragazzi. Se questo è qualcosa che piace davvero a tutti, allora cercheremo di iniziare a farlo conoscere agli altri nostri campioni mentre li scriviamo. Quindi, quando sarà finito il mio campione? I prossimi lotti di campioni che stiamo cercando di esplorare sono i campioni di Shuriman e quelli associati al Monte Targon. Dopo ... dovremo vedere. Facci sapere se ci sono alcuni che vuoi veramente vedere aggiornati. Speriamo che vi godiate le nuove biografie per questi campioni delle isole dell'ombra. Per favore facci sapere cosa ne pensi di loro - e quali campioni vuoi vedere dopo! Saluti! Media Music= ;Related Music Season One - Login Screen| Dominion - Login Screen| 2014 Season - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| Welcome to Planet Urf - Login Screen| World Championship 2015 - Login Screen| MSI 2016 - Login Screen| 2016 Season - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 - Login Screen| Zedd Ignite (Finals Remix) Worlds 2016| MSI 2017 - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= : Vedi anche Cinematics & The Music of League of Legends Warriors - 2014 World Championship (Imagine Dragons)| Welcome to League of Legends| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel 2| Dominion Cinematic Trailer| League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate| League of Legends Cinematic A New Dawn| Worlds 2016 The Plays Behind the Ignite Music Video| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Dev diary Rate of change in League Creative Collaboration Making League of Legends Champions| |-|Gallery= League-of-Legends-Dominion-LoL.jpg|Champions of League of Legends (by Riot Artist Suke Su) LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Champions in battle 1 LoL Battle.jpg|Champions in battle 2 LoL Battle 2.jpg|Champions in battle 3 LoL Battle 3.jpg|Champions in battle 4 LoL Battle 5.jpg|Champions in battle 5 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 7.jpg|Champions in battle 6 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 8.jpg|Champions in battle 7 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 9.png|Champions in battle 8 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 10.jpg|Champions in battle 9 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 11.jpg|Champions in battle 10 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 12.jpg|Champions in battle 11 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 13.png|Champions in battle 12 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 14.jpg|Champions in battle 13 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 16.jpg|Champions in battle 14 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Preseason 2017 Promo.png|Champions in battle 15 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Midseason 2017 Promo.jpg|Champions in battle 16 Team Builder concept 01.jpg|Team Builder Concept 01 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Team Builder concept 02.jpg|Team Builder Concept 02 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Teambuilder.jpg|Team Builder (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Poros Masquerade 2015.jpg|Poro Champions Champion icon concept.jpg|Champions Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art League of Legends Facebook Emotes.jpg|Champion Facebook emotes Masquerade 2016 1.jpg|Masquerade 2016 Morning Parade Masquerade 2016 2.jpg|Masquerade 2016 Evening Parade Masquerade 2016 3.jpg|Masquerade 2016 Night Parade Masquerade 2016.jpg|Masquerade 2016 Champions Mesh concept 01.jpg|Champion Mesh concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Champions Mesh concept 02.jpg|Champion Mesh concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) |-|Icons= ; Profile Icon Tencent 00.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 01.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 02.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 03.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 04.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 05.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 06.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 07.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 08.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 09.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 10.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 11.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 12.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 13.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 14.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 15.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 16.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 17.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 18.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 19.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 20.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 21.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 22.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 23.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 24.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 26.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 27.jpg‎| Profile Icon Tencent 28.jpg‎| ;Facebook Messenger stickers LoL Facebook Icon 01.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 02.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 03.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 04.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 05.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 06.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 07.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 08.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 09.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 10.png| LoL Facebook Icon 11.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 12.png| LoL Facebook Icon 13.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 14.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 15.png| LoL Facebook Icon 16.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 17.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 18.png| LoL Facebook Icon 19.png| LoL Facebook Icon 20.png| LoL Facebook Icon 21.png| LoL Facebook Icon 22.png| LoL Facebook Icon 23.png| LoL Facebook Icon 24.png| LoL Facebook Icon 25.png| LoL Facebook Icon 26.png| LoL Facebook Icon 27.png| LoL Facebook Icon 28.png| LoL Facebook Icon 29.png| LoL Facebook Icon 30.png| LoL Facebook Icon 31.png| LoL Facebook Icon 32.png| LoL Facebook Icon 33.png| LoL Facebook Icon 34.png| LoL Facebook Icon 35.png| LoL Facebook Icon 36.png| References cs:Šampióni de:Champion es:Campeón fr:Champion pl:Bohater pt-br:Campeão ru:Чемпион zh:英雄 Categoria:Support